Harry and Draco: Drabbles of LOVE
by ani-chan24
Summary: Just a bunch of random H/D drabbles, some funny, some romantic, some sad. More to come R&R!
1. Jealous?

I dunno what I'm doing on here anymore... don't expect many updates, I'm sorry

Type: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Draco, others later maybe

Plot: None whatsoever, just random drabbles I come up with from time to time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the HARRY POTTER series, because I am not J.K. Rowling... otherwise, the epilogue would have been VERY different.

No offense meant for any drag queens, flamboyant men, or just plain damn gay people.

* * *

"You were!"

"I wasn't..."

"You were!"

"I wasn't..."

"I know you were!!"

"Baby, I-"

"Don't call me baby, you little sod!"

Harry Potter sighed. Another day, another fight. He watched as his love, a certain Malfoy, huffily made his way to the bar of the club they were crashing tonight. Sitting down, green eyes stayed on the blonde beauty, watching Draco complain to the overly-interested bartender. Wouldn't you know it was a saucy queen, getting the gossip to spread throughout the club.

"...And I know he was..."

That was all the hero could hear from where he was, which was still a shock, seeing as he was almost all the way across the club. It wasn't his fault, Draco was always like this. But he couldn't blame the Slytherin either.

It was hard being the beau of the Golden Boy. It had been bad enough back in school when the girls fawned over him, and all the boys wished to be his friend. But in the real world, not to mention the muggle world, women were much more intense.

They would snake their way into a conversation, chatting the slightly naive hero up and acting like a friend. Maybe get him a drink or offer to at least. Then they offer to hang out at some point, which Harry unknowingly agrees to. Just as they are about to sink their claws in, Draco notices his man getting flirted with and pulls him back to safety.

Tiring, but worth it, Draco would save his love almost everytime they went out to a club. But recently they started going to some new clubs. Clubs Harry was sure Draco would like. Clubs with men... just men. Sweaty throngs of hormonal males grinding and dancing together. It was perfect for them.

Until Draco found out that gay men were even better then women at snagging someone else's man. And they didn't tiptoe around it. If it was a bottom, they slink up and ask shyly for a dance, or a drink. Flirting and seductively, but secretly, caressing the man's arm or chest. They compliment him on his physique, and use it as a chance to feel him up. It wasn't hard to steal Harry away from them, because the blonde boy was the bottom himself, and knew just what the Golden Boy liked.

But the tops were another story. They would confidently walk up to Harry and strike up a conversation, talking manly things like football or politics. If it was a wizard, they'd immediately recognize the Boy-Who-Lived and talk about Quidditch, and eagerly get his attention. They talk as long as they needed before they felt sure he would stick around, then suggest getting another round of drinks. Harry agrees because he wants to talk man, which he can't often with Draco. If the man is lucky, he gets Harry to stay till he's a bit tipsy, then latches on as quick as he can, pressing against the Gryffindor and whispering dirty things to him. That's when Draco steps in.

Harry was beginning to wonder if it was a bad idea to seperate with Draco when at a club at all...

Just as he was about to get up and apologise to Draco, he heard the clink of a bottle being set on the table. He turned his head to come face to face with his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have been so overprotective... I'll try to calm down with it."

The soft, compliant tone of his respective other made Harry sure he was truly sorry. The scarred man smiled and was about to tell Draco he loved him, when a tall brunette man stepped up to their table.

"Pardon me, but I couldn't stop myself. I just had to come by and tell you how wonderful that top looks on you."

The green-eyed Gryffindor was about to tell the stranger to sod off when he noticed the compliment was directed at not him, but Draco.

Silver eyes sparkled, as the Malfoy heir thanked the stranger and eagerly began talking clothes to him. They bantered back and forth, Harry not really paying any attention to them, until he saw Draco get up.

"I'm going to grab a drink with Josh here, I'll be right back."

The blonde said with a quaint smile, as if nothing seemed wrong. Before Harry could say a word, he was off, and Harry was left with a heavy feeling of irony.

Wow, this sucked. I'm sorry guys, I hope the next one will be better... whenever that is.


	2. Dancing Queen

Type: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Draco, others later maybe

Plot: None whatsoever, just random drabbles I come up with from time to time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the HARRY POTTER series, because I am not J.K. Rowling... otherwise, the epilogue would have been VERY different.

Also, don't own "Old Time Rock and Roll" by Bob Seger

* * *

"I'm-"

A heartfelt call to let his love know Harry Potter was home was cut short by the blaring of rock and roll music. It had been a couple days since he last saw Draco, having been away on his job... He was an auror after all.

He meandered out of the hall and into the side entrance to the living room just in time.

Sliding into the regular entrance was his darling Draco, in nothing but what seemed to be one of Harry's white workshirts, and a pair of bleach white socks. In his hand was a candlestick.

Just take those old records off the shelf

The music blared, as Draco sang along with the next line.

"I'll sit and listen to em by myself,"

Harry suddenly realized he could scratch 'great singing voice' off of the Reasons he loves Draco list.

Stepping in before the next verse, the working man walked over to the stereo and shut it off suddenly, stopping his blonde beauty short.

"I knew I shouldn't have shown you muggle movies..."

Harry said with a sigh. His reply was a pillow to the face, and he could hear the clatter of the candlestick dropping and Draco running to the bedroom.

The heroic man laughed and went after his love, picking the candlestick back up and turning on the music before he left.

This one was meant to be shorter, more drabble like... but I still don't like it. Oh well, I'll get with it someday.


End file.
